Trades
Trades, a Canvas Ranger member who joined the Hero Side only so that he wouldn't be called the bad one. He's a part of 8th Hero Division now, and is known for his flirty and stalker personality. Besides that, he has special talent to create illusions. =Appearance= Trades' real appearance is still unknown. He could easily change his appearance, but he's gotten used to his appearance now. He has a violetish-pink and purple long hair which he ties. He has a small tattoo on his left cheek that floats to the surface like a metal. His eyes are still black; he never changes his eyes. He wears a turquoise clothes with black tight pants and a classic-type brown shoes. He wears a very pale green coat also. He has a metal belt on his waist. =Personality= Trades isn't a guy that is bound to his past; rather, he threw it. However, he envies others' looks pretty easily. That's why he's flirty; he wants those beauties for himself. He hardly gets serious, but he still can be serious. =History= Trades was a sickly otaku and often hospitalized. From the window, he often paid attention to the running girl on the evening, which was the young Rosetta who'll become his division friend (or not) later. His friend, Olivier often visited him also. One day, he realised his hidden talent; which is to create illusions. He 'recreate' himself, vanished from that hospital and got a new life as "Trades". He then joined the Hero Side in Canvas Ranger. =Ability= Like stated above, Trades can create illusions. Those who are easily tricked could be harmed by these. However, he usually uses his ability to flirt (read:annoy) or to trick the enemies. He rarely uses his full-power, because afterwards he'd lose his power and become the real him. His special skills are: *'(N)everending Labyrinth:' creates a massive labyrinth to trick the enemies. *'Color Burst:' absorbs the colors from his surroundings and compiles them into a massive energies. Could be used for causing damages to enemies or to create high-class illusions. =Real Self= After he went full power, he'd come back into his real form. In his real form, his H/W: 156cm/46kg and is 15 years old. He wears a loose shirt and pants for hospital and has a black hair that goes to his shoulder. In this phase, he is completely harmless and will do anything that people tell him to do; like an empty doll (since he himself is rather confused; he's forgotten his real self). His name is Kristopher Budiman. However, he himself doesn't know about his real name. =Relationships= *Old friend of Olivier *Stalker of Devina and See Niiy *Secretly loving Roanna *Loves to flirt with Rosetta and Roger, even in battles *Roomate' with Ey *Agreed to lend his powers to Kratz to 'open' Kuro-D's eyes, with a condition that Trades is free to do anything to Kuro-D *Chased Kuro-D to 'open' his eyes (or rather, to do 'anything') *Often listens to Adrianne about games *Verillia sees him as a good friend, not knowing the danger *Wants to take Ren's spareparts for weapons *Really wants to cut Flavia's hair *Teaches Eeve unnecessary things *Teaches Raye how to flirt *Flirted Miu, however she thinks Trades is adorable, which scares him somehow *Was tricked by Noteno, which upsets him a lot about her *Flynn dragged him to join her dancing club so he won't flirt anymore, only to make him flirting the other dancers there *Undercovers as Nero's friend to annoy him *Often gets into 'magic' fight with Suzette. While she sometimes calls him 'mbok-mbok' (literally means a rather old Java woman), in return him calling her 'ngkok-ngkok' (literally means a Chinese old man); he thinks she's pretty though *Because of his flirty and rather insolence attitude, his first meeting with Fied wasn't good and made them some kind of enemies =References= http://akisenpai.deviantart.com Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Hero Category:Team B